


Unresolved Ending

by CynicalBonehead



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Evil Dr Habit, Finger Sucking, Laughing Gas, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spoilers, boris habit - Freeform, kamal bora - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalBonehead/pseuds/CynicalBonehead
Summary: Flower kid isn't in the habitat. The big event is going on.Kamal is all alone and has to face Habit.Little does he know that his feelings are going to be used against him.(I'm so sorry.)





	Unresolved Ending

Kamal woke up to the 'big event' PSA. He had done it. Habit's puppet signaled that the gas was on and to smile for him.   
One.  
Last.   
Time. 

His skin crawled. There could have been a slim chance he could escape..but Habit had eyes all over the habitat. There was nowhere to run or hide.   
With a heavy sigh, it finally hit him. He would have to be the one to stop this. For a second, Habit's urgent request of him to go back to bed, almost seemed tempting.   
No.  
He thought to himself. 

Kamal kicked off his blankets and staggered onto his feet. A little..too fast. The gas must have already been affecting him.   
With a hand on the wall, he struggled down the Apartment hallway, ignoring the attendants. Whom had distorted sounding laughs. He thought they were creepy before, but now their voices sounded familiar. 

"What r u doing Kamaaaal? Why r u continuing to b bad?? Stay in bed :-) you'll feel so much better" The Attendants were like mouth pieces for Habit. 

Drowning their talk out was almost impossible. His senses were in disarray as the stairs swayed left to right. Kamal hugged the wall and kept going. He had to. Despite the stairs being far from a cake walk, he managed to get to the bottom floor. 

The lounge was boarded up, and the carnival gates were shut. No doubt to keep him from messing with Martha. The more he walked, the attendants got even louder at him. 

"Why cant u be a gud boi for once? Go back. Have fun!! Stop!!" 

The sewers were a struggle and the dark tunnels were almost nauseating. Kamal stopped at the floor graffiti that was in front of the elevator. He never understood why Habit kept the vent art of him, out in the open like that. 

'Only one way to find out’ Kamal thought, while hitting the elevator button.   
Once he dragged himself inside, he could hear Habit's voice. 

"Last chance 2 turn bak my frind. Or..do you miss me that much? :-)" 

Kamal in a bit of anger, smashed the up button. He was not going to lose. He couldn't. The sound of Habit chuckling through the speaker made his emotions rile up more. 

"No turning bakc now :-)   
Welcome bakc to my world..Kamal." 

That eerie creepy tone was not the Boris he had known. It felt like an imposter, using that calm soft spoken voice. Habit used that tone during procedures, or cleanings. Kamal always felt relaxed hearing it. Maybe Habit knew that.   
It felt like Kamal's head was being toyed with.   
The feeling of dizziness getting heavier, as Kamal staggered into the waiting room, was overwhelming.   
Just before he collided with the floor, he heard the same soft taunting voice:

"Carful...you could   
Knock your tooth out" 

 

His consciousness started to come back. He could hear...footsteps? Laughing.   
Oh god.   
He knew that laugh.   
His eyes opened, to see he was strapped down in Habit's dentist chair. There was Habit, humming while putting his hair in a ponytail. 

"OHH!~ Finalee! Youre awake now :-D. I was beginning to think maybee you were really asleep!" Habit said ever so cheerfully. 

Kamal could feel the blood drain from his face. "D-Doctor?! I-How..-" He tried jerking his arms up from the restraints, but they were too firm to budge. 

Habit chuckled, and smirked down at his former assistant. "I knew you'd come up here Kamal." 

"Y-You what??" Kamal's eyes widened.

Kamal's surprised reaction, only made Habit more pleased.   
He walked closer to the chair, and watched Kamal's expressions carefully. 

"You tried acting out to get my attention. I noticed. Staying up past curfew. Talking to the cameras.. even avoiding your sitting spot on the Terrace."   
He shook his head in disappointment.   
"Hiding from my smile.. but you wanted my attention." 

Habit's fingers lightly brushed Kamal's hair out of his face, and tucked it behind his ear. His resolve that he carried through the habitat, felt shaky now. His fear was beginning to mix with another confusing emotion. He knew Habit could tell, because he felt his face getting warmer. No way was he not blushing right now.   
"B..oris.. why are you..?" 

Habit was right next to Kamal at that point. Kamal felt like he had to hold his breath, he didn't understand what was going on at all. 

"When I gave you attention..you always wanted more.. even when you were my assistant. Uhoho...you looked so torn when I fired you.." Habit stroked Kamal's face softly, then leaned close to his ear.   
"How much have you missed me?" 

Kamal shuddered, goosebumps had spread across his body. Habit had never been this close to him before. He..thought Habit was going to yank his teeth out. What was he doing..? So many thoughts swirled in his flustered mind. He could only stutter.   
"I-I..h..wh-" 

"Shh. We were never good with words were we? Your expression says much to me. If you really want.." Habit now leaned his face inches over Kamal's. "You could show me how much you missed me.♡" 

Kamal's mind lit up like a light bulb. Oh god. He wanted to stand up against Habit, to put a stop to his schemes, but he blamed the coward in him. Or the gas. His breath was shaky, as he stared back at Habit's intense gaze. His heart feeling like it could power a train. It felt like Habit had given him enough reaction time, if he had wanted to say no. 

His moral compass was trying to point him away from Habit.. but fucking hell. He had to admit, Habit looked and sounded irresistible. Like a siren drawing him in. He...couldn't resist. 

Habit started rubbing his bottom lip with one finger, causing Kamal to blush a deeper shade of red. 

"I kno about your cute...thing with your mouth." This made Kamal squirm just a little bit, much to Habit's amusement. "Not yet. Cmere.." Habit pulled Kamal's head towards his own, and initiated a deep kiss between them. 

Kamal let out a gasp, before it was muffled. His whole body vibrated, it had been screaming for this type of intimacy for so long. The temptation was just too great for him, he had to give in. Kamal leaned into the kiss, causing Habit to hum a little. 

Habit worked his way onto the chair and onto Kamal's lap. All without breaking their kiss. Kamal whined a little, he wanted to have his hands on Habit so badly. When would he let his arms go??  
Habit broke the kiss, so both of them could get some air. His grin was smug and ravenous looking. 

"Mmm, come on.. make more of those happy noises for me.~" Habit said, while leaning in to kiss him again. 

He trailed his mouth down to Kamal's neck. Nipping a little at his skin, caused Kamal to gasp, as he gripped the arms of the dental chair. Habit left a few hickies on one side of his neck, each so lovingly dark.   
One of his hands started to undo Kamal's button up. He had never had someone touch him like this before. So his body was already feeling at and bothered. Habit got Kamal's shirt fully unbuttoned, and decided to look at his bare, flawless chest. He couldnt wait to leave his marks all over Kamal. 

Habit started at his chest. Teasing one of Kamal's nipples between his fingers, to test Kamal's reaction.   
Kamal felt his entire chest tingle, he had to grip onto the seat's arms again. He even tried biting his lip, but Habit took notice. 

"If you want me to touch you. You can-not silence yourself." Habit said, using his other hand to hold Kamal's chin.   
"The more you hide your voice, the more I. Make. You. Wait." Habit grabbed a hold of Kamal's crotch, causing him to gasp louder than before. "That's better. Sometimes.. you just need to obey.. 'n stop being naughty~" 

Kamal had a bit of drool slide down his chin, which Habit wiped with his finger. He chuckled and stuck a finger between his lips. Kamal squeaked in surprise. Then opened his mouth a bit more for Habit. 

"That's it.. you're being such a good boy now Kamal.~" 

Kamal's moans were muffled, as Habit put two of his fingers inside his mouth. Habit could tell he was already turned on, he could feel Kamal's boner poking him.   
His fingers then started to move back and forth. In and out of his mouth.   
Kamal couldn't jerk his legs, as Habit was sitting on them. He tilted his head and gripped the material of the arm. 

Kamal never wanted to admit it, but he had an oral fixation. His mouth was just so sensitive, he couldn't help it. Habit found it so cute, watching Kamal close his eyes, and feel his tongue around his fingers.   
Habit could feel Kamal's body shuddered in pure arousal. It was empowering. He had to push Kamal even further.   
Kamal whimpered as soon as Habit took his fingers out. 

"Do you want something better in your mouth?" 

Oh god. Kamal felt like he was going to explode. He pulled against the arm restraints again. "Yes..yes..please Boris.. please.." He felt so needy. He needed to be stimulated. Anywhere. He wasn't picky.

Hearing Kamal beg of all things, really put a pep in Habit's step. He snickered and began grinding himself against Kamal. "Come on Kamal.. get louder for me." He bit his lip a little, grinding his crotch against Kamal's.

"Ha...a-aahh... Boris.. Boris.." Kamal whined. 

Something about hearing his name being moaned, fueled him. The mere pieces of cloth that kept their skin from touching, didn't stop Habit from arousing himself.  
Habit grinded a bit longer, then got up off of the chair.   
"Oh look how sad you are.. you must really need me." He smirked, while walking to the button pad on the wall. 

Kamal bit his lip, but he couldn't keep it in. He was told not to. Besides, he had no idea how long Habit would keep him there.   
"I do.. I do!" 

Habit punched in the code, that made the straps release Kamals arms. It was a reward, for lasting as long as he did. Now the true fun would begin. He gestured Kamal to sit at the end of the dentist chair, and Kamal did as instructed. Habit first made sure Kamal was able to sit up on his own, once he was cleared.. Habit stood in front of Kamal, his crotch eye level of Kamal. 

Kamal didn't even need instructions. He started undoing Habit's pants and reluctantly. He would glance up at Habit a few times, each time, Habit had a smile on his face. Rather patient smile.   
Kamal froze up seeing Habit's member right in front of him. 

"Do you need help :-)?" 

Kamal looked up at Habit and slowly nodded. He opened his mouth as it was guided inside. Habit watched to make sure Kamal wasn't gagging.   
He had to take a moment to let the sensation in his mouth sink in. God it felt amazing. Kamal could feel his crotch throbbing in response. He had fantasized of a scenario like this before. 

"Are you ready?" Habit asked. 

"Mmes." Kamal tried to say. It sounded like a muffled 'yes'. 

He moved his hands onto Kamal's head, finding a good way to grip onto it.   
"Yu shouldnt talk with your mouth full"   
Habit remarked before thrusting into Kamal's mouth. 

Kamal almost felt like he was going melt into ecstasy. His mouth was being so stimulated, that he was going to lose it. He wrapped his arms around Habit's waist and felt Habit thrusting it right over his tongue. 

Habit almost lost it, after seeing Kamal's expression. That look of bliss just made him groan. He kept his momentum going. Thrusting a bit rough, though Kamal never alerted him to stop. It even looked like he was touching himself. 

"So...greedy..nng.." Habit grunted while thrusting. "Naughty boy cant..wait for me to fuk him."

Kamal couldn't chime in much, but his muffled moans were not ignored at all.   
Habit made sure to pull out of Kamal's mouth, if he felt like he was close to cumming he wanted to save that for a different hole. Kamal panted quite a bit, wiping the drool off his mouth. He watched Habit search into a drawer.   
Obviously, Habit was lubing himself up, and Kamal's mind imploded. 

This was really happening.   
Admittedly, he had never had sex before. Sure he made out with guys in the past but.   
Habit noticed Kamal looking a bit iffy, and stroked his face with the clean hand. 

"Do not worree. I will take care of you. Though. If you want to back out, thats fine." 

That smile on Habit's face....that damned smile.  
Kamal still had all that pent up sexual frustration and Habit's sultry smile reminded him of that.   
"It's fine Boris. Just....sort of. Guide me."

Habit nodded,and helped position Kamal properly. He wanted Kamal on his back, so he could see his face.   
First, he tried to help Kamal loosen up a little, by inserting a finger or two inside him. Watching Kamal squirm, was entertainingly arousing. 

"Trust me, you'll feel a lot more here soon." Habit chuckled. 

Kamal shuddered and tried not to wiggle so much. He couldn't help it! It was so new and stimulating for him.   
"O...kay. I-I think i'm ready.." 

Habit nodded and worked himself in Kamal, slowly, that way he could adjust easier.   
Kamal tried to keep his muscles from tensing up. It felt so odd to have a head up his ass, but so far it only hurt. He trusted Habit was right about it feeling good.   
That thought was quickly satisfied, as Habit fully slid himself in, and Kamal's legs twitched in response. He had to take in all of Habit, and by god it felt MUCH better than his fingers. He tried not to arch his back, but man. Temptation was the one thing he was weak to. 

Kamal gave Habit a nod to let him know that he was okay to continue.  
Habit grabbed onto Kamal’s hips as he started to thrust into him. The tightness of Kamal, made it a bit hard to move at first, but stimulating once he got the hang of it. It was only after Habit hit that sweet spot, that Kamal started to melt in Habit’s hands. 

“Fuc..k Fuck… Oh god Boris….Boris!” Kamal’s hands trembled and shook. His legs trying to wrap around Habit but they just twitched and jerked. 

 

Habit grunted, from what Kamal could tell, it was Russian instead of English. Kamal could feel his body heating up all over, as his prostate was continuously pounded by Habit. He looked down at Kamal’s face and felt turned on even more. Kamal had some drool running down his chin again, with a smile on his face.

Now that was a smile only Habit would put on Kamal’s face. He leaned right over Kamal, roughly going at it while looking into the smaller mans eyes. Kamal wrapped his arms around Habit, slightly digging his fingers into his back. 

“Nn….m…I’m… almost…” Habit moan, picking up his pace.

 

Kamal was doomed from the moment he heard Habit say that. He already started to have some precum come out of him but now he was edging onto full on cumming. As soon as he heard Habit moan again, Kamal came...before Habit did. 

“Ah!! F..u...fuck…” Kamal laid his head back. 

“ohoh...Cumming bef-ore me? Thats fine...let me finish.” Habit chuckled.

 

Kamal couldn’t recall much after that. He heard Habit moan loudly, but after that he sort of fell unconscious. Perhaps it was Martha’s gas getting to him. That’d be his best guess.

 

 

He didn’t know how much time had passed, even if Kamal looked at the sun out the surgery room window. It looked like it was setting, if he squinted a little. His head felt like it was swimming.   
...Huh?  
Habit’s big jacket was draped over him, and upon further inspection, his pants were back on him. He could faintly hear Habit talking in his office, it faintly sounded like he was on the phone with someone. 

“Bor..is..?” Kamal called out. His lower half ached much more than he thought, moving wasn’t much of an option. 

 

Habit hung his phone up and rushed in to see Kamal. He leaned over and pet Kamal’s head with a look of relief.   
“Ah good. I got scared that you had ingested too much gas. Made your head very swimmy. How do you feel?”

Kamal shifted onto his side a little with a small groan of pain. “Honestly? My ass hurts.”

 

Habit tries to suck in air to not laugh, but he ended up snorting a little.   
“Well I expect-ed that. I got you some painkillers :-)” 

 

Hearing him say that, made Kamal’s heart soar. He carefully accepted the painkiller from Habit and sighed calmly.  
“Who was that you were talking to?”

 

Habit smiled softly and ran his fingers through Kamal’s hair. “No one in particular. Just new Habiticians.”


End file.
